Unstoppable Meets Unmoveable
by lillutonboi
Summary: PostDH, No Epilogue, New Powers. After Voldemort's demise, Harry begins to start life anew. Just when he thinks things are finally over, he's proven wrong. He gains new powers and a new enemy, but it seems the ministry has learnt nothing.
1. His Fiery Girl

**A/N: My plan is to create another adventure whilst introducing something new too. I've already begun to, as you may see.**

**Chapter One: **His Fiery Girl

At last, Harry held up his hands and the portraits fell respectfully silent, beaming and mopping their eyes and waiting eagerly for him to speak. He directed his words at Dumbledore, however he chose them with enormous care. Exhausted and bleary-eyed though he was, he must make one last effort, seeking one last piece of advice.

"The thing that was hidden in the Snitch." he began, "I dropped it in the Forest. I don't know exactly where, but I'm not going to go looking for it again. Do you agree?"

"My dear boy, I do." said Dumbledore, while his fellow pictures looked confused and curious. "A wise and courageous decision, but no less than I would have expected of you. Does anyone else know where it fell?"

"No one." said Harry, and Dumbledore nodded his satisfaction.

"I'm going to keep Ignotus's present, though." said Harry, and Dumbledore beamed.

"But of course, Harry, it is yours forever, until you pass it on!"

"And then there's this." Harry held up the Elder Wand, and Ron and Hermione looked at it with reverence that, even in his befuddled and sleep-deprived state, Harry did not like to see.

"I don't want it." said Harry.

"What?" said Ron loudly. "Are you mental?"

"I know it's powerful, but I was happier with mine. So ..."

He rummaged in the pouch that hung around his neck, and pulled out the two halves of the holly wand still, just, connected by the finest thread of phoenix feather. Hermione had said that they could not be repaired, that the damage was too severe. All he knew was that if this didn't work, nothing would.

He laid the broken wand upon the Headmaster's desk, touched it with the very tip of the Elder Wand and said _"Reparo."_

As his wand resealed, red sparks flew out of its end. Harry knew that he had succeeded. He picked up the holly and phoenix wand, and felt a sudden warmth in his finger, as though wand and hand were rejoicing at their reunion.

"I'm putting the Elder Wand," he told Dumbledore, who was watching him enormous affection and admiration, "back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death, like Ignotus, its power will be broken wont it? The previous master will have never been defeated. That'll be the end of it."

Dumbledore nodded. they smiled at each other.

"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder wand.

"I think Harry's right." said Hermione quietly.

"That wands more trouble than it's worth." said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor tower, and wondering in Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

He stuffed his both wands inside his robes, where they sat comfortably against his invisibility cloak.

"Goodnight," he paused "Albus." Dumbledore beamed at him before he nodded and replied.

"Sleep well. All of you." Harry smiled and turned to leave. As he did, he caught site of the Pensieve sitting on the end of the desk. Removing his wand, he pulled the memories out of the stone bowl and placed them in the container that he left there. He put that too inside his robes. Ron and Hermione looked curious, but they didn't say anything. He walked towards the door and as he passed through it, he stopped, and retreated a couple of steps. In a small frame, the smallest by far in the room, was a man with a hooked nose a greasy black hair.

Unsure of what to say, Harry stammered out "Th...Thank you."

"I bear witness to a Potter using manners! Today was a good day to die!" Snape replied, taking them all slightly by surprise. Harry barely detected the faintest trace of a smile on his lips before his mouth hardened and he just nodded. Taking this as his queue to leave, Harry went through the door and down the staircase. Stepping over the stone gargoyle, Harry proceeded to Gryffindor dormitory with Ron and Hermione in-tow.

"You're just gonna sleep?" Ron asked.

"What wrong with that?" said Hermione stopping, and Ron stopped too. Harry however, did not. He continued walking, leaving behind a soon-to-be bickering Ron and Hermione, selecting the route that was least likely to take him past people. Right now, he just wanted to sleep. He passed suits of armour, piles of rubble, burn marks, ripped tapestries and a wall that had what he hoped was a death eater's blood over it.

He climbed up the last staircase, over another pile of rubble and approached the Fat Lady's portrait. Realising he didn't know the password, he asked "Can I come in?".

"Password?" The Fat Lady replied casually. Before Harry could reply, someone shouted his name from behind.

"Harry!" He turned to see Ginny slowly climbing the stairs towards him.

"Oh, hey." He replied. As she reached the top of the stairs she moved closer.

"How are you?" she said. She sounded concerned. He didn't answer, instead looking her right in the eyes. She smiled, perhaps bashfully. When the silence continued, she stepped closer again. Now, she was so close, he could feel her breath on his chin, as he looked down at her.

"It's _victory_" She said, stepping back. "Everyone who came to help, they're staying the night. Well, most are." The portrait swung open, and she made the first move to go through it.

As he entered, he noticed a fair few of people in the room. A few clapped and someone shouted out something that in his sleep-deprived state he couldn't make out. Ginny left him to go and talk to someone, and he wasn't sorry for it. He crossed the room, and climbed the spiral staircase. As he climbed a whole floor higher than the previous year, he reached the very top of Gryffindor tower and opened the door. The room had people in, all asleep.

He found an empty bed, the only one in the room, and got undressed. As he lay back he took a few deep breaths.

"Kreacher!" He said, and next to him materialised the aged, hooked nosed house-elf.

"Master calls me?" Kreacher replied. His voice was hoarse, probably from commanding the other house elves. Regalus' locket bounced on his chest, right next to a cut that looked like it may get infected.

"Kreacher, are you OK?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes! Kreacher is fine. Masked man who cut Kreacher is not very fine, master, but Kreacher is." he replied.

"I see. Well see to it that you get that cut seen to." Harry said.

"Of course master. Your wish is Kreacher's fate." He croaked. "Is master needing anything else?"

"Erm...well..." He had momentarily forgot what he had called him for. "Could I have a sandwich, Kreacher?"

"Of course, master. What would you like?"

"Erm...whatever. The normal thing." Harry replied, clumsily.

"Very well master." And with a pop, he disappeared; waking the bearded man in the next bed. Harry was generally curious whether the man had fought or just needed a place to stay.

"Mister Potter, sir!" He said, waking up fully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Harry replied.

"It's no bother." He said, smiling widely, and rolled over to face the woman next to him whom Harry had not seen until then.

He reached into his robes, which were laying haphazardly next to his bed and removed the two wands and his cloak, along with the vial of memories, which he put in the bag around his neck. He analysed the wand, and there, just above the handle was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. He briefly envisioned a world, recreated by him, as he saw fit, before he dismissed the thought and placed the wand in the bag around his neck.

He next took the Invisibility Cloak, and examined it all over. After several minutes of searching, there, on the inside of the hood was the little symbol. It was barely visible, and certainly wouldn't have been noticed unless someone had actively searched for it. He folded it neatly and placed it under his pillow; he didn't have a trunk any more.

Last of all, he took the holly and phoenix wand and tucked it under his pillow. He lay back and gently massaged his temples with his fore-fingers. After only a few moments, Kreacher re-appeared. He placed the sandwich, cheese and ham, next to Harry and was about to disappear, when Harry stopped him.

"Kreacher, what state is Grimmauld Place in?" For a moment, Kreacher look almost shameful, before the image disappeared and he replied, matter-of-factly.

"It requires cleaning, master. Would master like Kreacher to clean his home?"

"Just so I can live there." He replied. After all, school was over and he needed somewhere to stay.

"Very well." Kreacher replied, before disappearing, with a pop, for the last time that evening. After only a few seconds, Harry grabbed his wand from under his pillow and in pointing it at the curtains of the dormitory and then at the curtains around his bed, they snapped shut, leaving him to shut his eyes and fall blissfully to sleep.

**·ºOo.oº·**

By the time Harry began to stir from his sleep; which was filled with his friends and family, he had slept for nearly a day. A quick _tempus _spell informed him it was 04:51. He opened the curtains around his bed to see that it was still dark, with a little fiery light peering over mountains beyond the forbidden forest.

After returning from a quick shower that relieved his muscles of the tense feeling he'd been hosting, he dressed; in the sky-blue casual robes that were left at the foot of his bed. The robes reminded him Dumbledore somehow. Reaching under his pillow, he removed the invisibility cloak and placed it in the inside of his robes. He then removed the holly and phoenix wand, his wand, and placed that in his pocket and set out with the intention of putting the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore's tomb.

He entered the common room to find it nearly empty, the cots remained around the walls, having not been cleared up yet, but there were only a few who still remained. He slipped through the portrait hole as quietly as possible only to be startled when he came face to face with Hermione.

"Hi. You feeling better?" She asked him.

"Much." Harry replied. "What're you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" She teased. "Are you putting the wand back?"

"Yes." He said simply, stepping past her.

"Ooh, I'll come." Harry didn't mind, so he began to descend the many floors of Hogwarts. He had to walk past a few piles of rubbish and a lot of the windows were still broken, but that allowed the cool summer air into the castle. "Don't you want to ask Ron along?"

"They just left. I was saying goodbye." Hemione informed him.

"Oh. Why so early?"

"Well they have to travel to Cornwall to get a coffin." Harry didn't need to be reminded of the Weasley's loss. "They have to travel non-magically, too. Kingsley's put heavy restrictions on the Floo and on Portkeys. He's trying to stop any remaining supporters of Voldemort from escaping."

"Can't they just apparate?" He asked, hopping over a large break in a set of stairs. He turned and offered his arms out to catch Hermione as she did the same.

"Ginny hasn't learnt yet and you need to know your destination. If you don't you risk getting splinched." She informed him, matter-of-factly.

They continued walking for a short time until they reached the entrance hall. It was covered in burn-marks, cracked stone and dust. The Slytherin emeralds that had spilled everywhere were now in a pile in a corner with something that resembled an age-line drawn around it. Noticing where he was looking Hermione spoke.

"Mundungus tried to steal some of them." Her face showed that she clearly disapproved. But, despite being reminded that Mundungus had stole a lot of Sirius' things last year, Harry found it amusing.

"What did they do with Voldemort's body?" Harry asked.

"Ha! It's still in an anti-chamber! The goblins provided some unbreakable tether and had him tied to a wall. He's there for anyone who needs proof. Oh, he was searched, and they found a strange green gem, but the ministry confiscated it before anyone could identify it." This intrigued Harry.

"Anyone being you?" Harry asked.

"Well, yes, I was there." She replied, with a pout.

Harry pushed open the doors of the Entrance Hall to see the green remarkably clear. There were no longer bodies strewn here and there, rags that had been torn from peoples clothing or blood splatters from the victims of potentially-deadly curses.

"I've been thinking, what if someone breaks into the Tomb and takes the wand again? I mean, I announced to everyone that I had an unbeatable wand. Surely someone will go looking for it." Harry said, beginning his walk to the tomb.

"I thought about that as well. I think we should put it back and ward the Tomb. So we'll know if anyone tries to open it." Hermione responded.

"Also, what if Voldemort used a dark curse to break the tomb open? _Reparo _won't work to reseal it." Harry asked next.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that." And Harry was shocked to hear Hermione say that.

Once they got to the tomb, Harry's nerves kicked in. He didn't really want to see the semi-decomposed body of his mentor.

He stepped forward and peered inside, to find that surprisingly, Dumbledore's body was undamaged and whole, magically protected. He let out a sigh, and placed the wand from around his neck between Dumbledore's hands, which rest on his chest. He stepped back and Hermione spoke.

"_Reparo!" _The top half of the tomb wobbled on the spot and shifted towards the other half slightly, but the tomb remained broken.

"It's not going to work!" Harry said. He began to think but Hermione interrupted him.

"Relax, ye of little faith!" She replied, teasingly. "Dark magic would have rejected it and nothing would have happened. It just means we need a bit more power. Try it at the same time as me. One...two..."

"_Reparo!" _They both cried. The two pieces moved further together and sealed, but a noticeable crack remained.

"_Reparo!" _They said again and the tomb sealed itself completely. However, when Harry looked close, there was a barely-noticeable white line that lay over the white marble where the crack had been. Hermione began walking in odd patterns around the tomb; chanting as she did so.

Harry stood, waiting for Hermione to finish. He gazed at sky where the sun was about to show itself.

"Done!" Hermione said, and looked up at Harry.

As the sun hit the ground at Harry's feet, some kind of music played in the air. His heart felt light and he felt courageous, as if he was being looked after by some powerful angel. After a few moments he realised that that he had heard the song before. It was both sad and happy, and it touched Harry's very soul.

He looked around for the source of the phoenix song, looking at Dumbledore's now repaired tomb. When he saw nothing he did a full rotation and looked in every direction. He looked at Hermione and she shrugged; clearly as confused as Harry was.

"Where's it..." Hermione began before she was cut off by a flash and a bang. After his ears had stopped ringing, Harry looked down, to see a dark grey lump of dust at his feet.

As he crouched closer he noticed the dirty lump seemed to be squirming a little and after a few seconds, a red-feathered head, fashioned with wide black eyes and a golden beak emerged from a lump to inform Harry that it was …

"A phoenix." stated Hermione. "Wow! Harry, you've been chosen!"

"I've been what … ?" he replied, bemused.

"Chosen. phoenix's choose masters of their own that they deem worthy. You can't domesticate them naturally, otherwise every pure-blood family would own one. They appear at the dawn after the master they choose performs a great deed." She said matter-of-factly.

"When do you find the time to learn these things?" She blushed, but replied.

"When your wand reacted with Voldemort's in the graveyard the way it did, I researched them. Oh Harry, this is amazing! It looks just like Fawkes!" Harry began to clear away the dust around the phoenix and picked it up.

"It's not. Fawkes was more red then gold. This phoenix's gold feathers extend further. What do I do with it?" He said.

"Well, she's yours! Killing Voldemort must have been a great deed. I suggest naming her." She looked very exited by the appearance of the bird.

"How do you know it's a she?" Harry asked.

"The crest on its head." She said simply.

"What should I name her, then?" Harry asked, quite confused by the whole situation. Holding the bird up to his face, the black eyes stared back at him with a twinkle.

"It's really up to you. How about Ron? For his fiery temper!" She joked, and Harry laughed. Then from nowhere, it came to him.

"Serafina. Fiery one." He said. "I think it's Italian, though I don't know how I know that."

"I like it!" Hermione smiled.

"I want to go and see Dumbledore. To ask him about her. Are you coming with me? I have to tell him I've put the wand back any way."

"Erm..." She looked quite tired. "I suppose so."

Their journey up to the Headmaster's office took a long time. Especially with Hermione constantly stopping to coo Serafina. By the time they reached the Gargoyle, who still lay to the side, Serafina had noticeably grown. Not a large amount but she was certainly bigger. She was also clean.

"Can I go up?" Harry said, once again asking the gargoyle.

"Of course." He said and Harry and Hermione both hopped past him and onto the rotating staircase. Harry knocked on the door, out of politeness for anyone who may be in there, but when no reply came, he pushed open the door.

As he entered the room, a few of the portraits clapped, but most took Dumbledore's stance on things and simple beamed at him.

"Harry my boy! Hermione! Back again? And with a phoenix, none-the-less." It appeared Dumbledore's omnisciency remained, even in death.

"How did you know I had a phoenix?" Harry asked, looking into his pocket to where Dumbledore shouldn't have been able to see Serafina.

"They have a distinct scent." He replied.

"But you're a painting, how can you smell?" Harry said, incredibly confused.

"I _was_ alive once, you remember?" He said, which aided only in confusing Harry more.

"But that doesn't...never mind." Harry said, realising Dumbledore wasn't going to let up. "I've put the wand back and Hermione warded your tomb against invaders."

"Excellent. I can count on no more interruptions then." He said, joyfully. "I must say, you've continued to prove yourself. The proof is with your new familiar."

"But I had loads of help defeating Voldemort, why should _I_ get the phoenix?"

"You are mistaken. If my guess is correct, and generally speaking they are rather accurate, the phoenix was not for defeating Voldemort."

"Then, what was it for?" Harry asked, now curious.

"It is likely that it was a, let's say reward, for being master of the Elder Wand, a powerful object from which could come many evils, and choosing not to use it, to simply, put it out of harms reach." Dumbledore informed him.

"But if a phoenix is available for those who do what I did, then why hasn't it happened before. Why is the Elder Wand still around?"

"Because if people knew of a possible reward, it wouldn't be a selfless act. Also, do not think of the phoenix as the reward for putting the Elder Wand back. Think of it as a reward for great deed. I found Fawkes after my defeat of Gellert. A man I once knew received one for creating a staff that allowed him to manipulate water itself!"

"I see." Harry said, thinking things over.

"May I ask what you've named her?" Again it struck Harry as strange that Dumbledore knew it was female when he hadn't yet shown him. Surely there wasn't the certain smell to _female _phoenix's.

"Serafina" Harry said.

"Oh, how apt." Dumbledore said, beaming at him as he took Serafina out of his pocket. With a small flash of fire, she disappeared an reappeared above Harry, beating her great wings.

**A/N: Chapter one. I hoped you liked it. Please let me know what you think by posting a review. Give me some ideas as to what I should do with Ginny, chapter 3 is written, and I'll post it soon, but before I can go much further, I need to know what to do with Ginny!  
**


	2. Her Constructive Mind

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the last, and quite short in general but I want to clear things up a bit before I carry on. JK left a mess. Thanks for the reviews.**

**A/N2: I apologise for answering my reviews here. I'll submit proper replies to the reviewers who logged in.**

**Chapter Two: **Her Constructive Mind

After a rather enjoyable breakfast, in which Harry was stared at a lot, Harry and Hermione, along with the other remaining students and teachers (and visitors) set to work on repairing the castle. Some of the house elves helped, but most remained in the kitchens to prepare lunch. Harry was surprised to see that quite a few had remained to help make the castle orderly.

As this was Harry's first time helping (though not Hermione's, because Harry slept through a day), he was unsure what to start with, until Hermione dragged him up to the fifth floor, which he and Hermione had been assigned, along with a group of third years (all classes had been cancelled and all punishments revoked).

"Okay, you guys go that way! You, you and you, come with us. We'll go this way and meet you round the other side!" Hermione commanded the students. Harry followed Hermione and set to work on clearing up the mess and the other students set off around the corner crying _reparo_ as they went.

They worked tirelessly. Apparently, repairing the castle was heaven compared the wrath of the Carrows. With every fractured rock there was a _reparo _and with every burn or blood-stain, there was a _scourgify_, a spell that Hermione taught the few third years who didn't know it.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Harry called, lifting the head the back onto a statue. After balancing it just right he cried "_Reparo!" _and the white marble re-sealed itself. He crouched down and lifted an iron helmet, surprisingly heavy, placing it on a suit of armour, which had returned to their positions after being animated to fight. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard a quiet "Thanks" when he did so.

"Harry!" called Hermione. "Give us a hand!"

Looking round Harry saw Hermione wrestling with a tapestry. Apparently, it wanted to cuddle her. "_Finite Incantatem!" _He called, to little effect. Instead, he grabbed her hand and tugged. As soon as Hermione was pulled free, the tapestry went still.

"I didn't know it did that. Well, it's not ripped any more." She said, causing Harry to laugh. A few loose floor tiles lifted into place with a quick "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

"_Scourgify!" _Harry said, rubbing out the burn marks on a wall. "_Scourgify! Scourgify!" _and more marks were erased, leaving the brick below spotless.

"Harry, you could try _Restorus Multiplus. _It takes a bit more power but it lasts until you cancel it." Hermione said. One _Restorus Multiplus_ later, and Harry felt like he was brushing the wall when he moved his wand over it.

After about half an hour, Harry found the statue of Gregory the Swarmy; where Fred and George had made their swamp. The statue was in two pieces. The bottom stood on the floor where it should, the top, some thirty meters away down the corridor. Harry doubted he could levitate it all the way himself, especially given it's weight; but something compelled him to try anyway.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _He called, while Hermione tried to tell him it was too heavy. Despite her doubts and to his own surprise, he levitated the chest and head all the way down the hall with ease. When he got to the other half of the statue, he brought it down to rest, matching up the cracks close enough for it to be repaired. "_Reparo!"_ and the cracks closed, with a small puff of dust.

"Wow! You're getting better." Hermione said. She turned and repaired a tapestry with a flick of her wand. They then went for a long stretch where the corridor required no cleaning or repair as if the Death Eaters hadn't ventured so far, until they turned a corner and ran into the rest of the group.

"Done?" Hermione said, in a commanding sort of tone. They nodded and she said "Right, you may as well go to lunch then."

They ran off down the stairs and Hermione said "I'm going to the library. I'll be back at the end of lunch. McGonagall wants most of the school done today, while we've got the numbers to do it." With that, she disappeared off to the library leaving Harry to walk alone down to the Great Hall. When he got down the first staircase, the fourth floor, he saw a group of students helping professor Flitwick back to feet, apparently having had a spell backfire on him.

"Professor, are you OK?" Harry asked.

"Harry my boy! Yes, fine, fine! A minor mishap occurred when trying to repair this mirror!" he said, in his usually squeaky voice. "It turns out this mirror..." which had a large crack across the middle of it "...has some kind of spell repelling charm."

Harry recognised it as the mirror that Fred and George had once shown him in passing. Behind it was a now-caved in passageway out of the castle. Just like the entranced to the kitchens, the marauders map explained how to get behind the mirror.

"Professor, aren't those type of charms one-sided? I mean, don't they only work to protect the object from the direction in which it was charmed?" Harry asked, recalling some of his OWL charms work.

"That's correct Harry, you were always very good at charms. I remember that exceptional summoning charm you performed..." he answered, but Harry's thinking had drowned out the rest of his voice.

"_Accio marauders map_!" Harry said, summoning it from the minute trunk he had borrowed from Hermione that contained the small number of possession he had left. After just minutes, Harry heard a whooshing from down the corridor, and the marauders map flew into his hand (Flitwick said _"Oh my.")_. He unfolded the parchment and said "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." To which a few of the fourth years with Flitwick laughed.

After the map's contents had appeared, he located the mirror on the map. Underneath it, it said "_Rirrom, rirrom, on the wall, get me out of here!"_. He stated the words, and the mirror swung forward, revealing a dark tunnel, which ended in a rocky wall.

Pushing the mirror fully open, he pointed his wand at the back of it and said "_Reparo". _A tinkling sound, and the fact he wasn't blasted off his feet, stood to say that he had been successful.

"Right, off to lunch children!" called Flitwick. He was nearly knocked off his feet by the rush of students running past him. "Very good, Harry. No doubt your future holds many more great deeds." He chuckled, before agreeing to walk with Harry down to the Great Hall. As they walked, a curious Flitwick interrogated him about his absence this year at school and what he had been doing. Harry had no trouble telling him, he seemed rather wise to a lot of the story anyway. No doubt, most of the school did.

**·º.oº·**

After lunch, which included a little less staring than before, Harry was instructed to take a group of first years, whose number was small, and Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest to help clean up the clearing in which Voldemort's camp had stayed. Hermione had not yet returned and Harry had half a mind to go and look for her, but Minerva had rushed them out the doors.

The Entrance Hall had been surprisingly crowded, mostly with members of the press trying to get an interview, now that the travel-limits had been lifted.

As they walked across the grass, down to the forest, various reporters were trying to ask him questions.

"Mr. Potter, is it true you have procured a wand of power?"

"Harry, it's me, Rita. Do you think You-Know-Who's gone for good?"

"What did you mean when you said '_there are no more Horcruxes'. _Does this mean You-Know-Who tried to secure his immortality with more than one?"

He was once again surprised by how dangerously close the press were with the their guesses, though, in all fairness, Harry had announced this to everyone in the Entrance Hall.

Harry waved his wand and a flash and a bang silenced them, a few followed him a few more steps but when they realised they could no longer talk, they gave up.

"Damn reporters. You alrigh' Harry?" Hagrid said, now walking beside Harry like a body-guard.

"Yes, I'm OK." Harry replied. Lowering his voice the few reporters creeping around them couldn't hear, he continued. "I just wish I hadn't said so much in such a large crowd."

"Dun worry abou' it. They'll ge' bored of it once it all blown over."

Harry certainly hoped so. "Hagrid, can I leave you to it? I want to write a letter."

"'Course. Jus' dun let McGonagall catch yer." Hagrid replied and Harry began to run back to castle.

When he got there, a few of the reporters began whispering questions at him. The whispers grew steadily louder as the charm began to wear off. He'd only got to the top of the first staircase when they were all shouting at him. Remembering Dumbledore's escape in his fifth year, Harry called Serafina. From her perch in the owlery (where she was frowned upon by the other birds) where Harry put her, Serafina materialised in front of him in a flash of fire, beating her wings. She had already grown considerably.

"Can you take me to Gryffindor tower?" He asked her, and with a slight nod of her head, she presented him her tail to take hold of. When he grasped it, a warm feeling took hold of him, and he reappeared in his dormitory, leaving the calls of "Mr. Potter, is that _your _phoenix?" behind him.

Opening his small trunk, he retrieved a piece of parchment and a quill and then pocketed them. Also taking a nearly-empty ink-bottle, he asked Serafina to next take him to the library. A flash of fire, and a warm feeling later, he re-appeared in the library, just meters from Hermione.

"Argh!" she cried, as she fell off her stool and Harry laughed.

"Were you here the whole time?" Harry asked and Hermione blushed.

"Yes, but I think it was worth it. I've been reading up on spell creation and I think I've just about managed to perfect my alteration of the _Reparo _spell. Watch."

With this she walked up to a stone statue and pointed her wand at it. "_Frangeo!_" The statue erupted, showering anything within thirty meters (most of the library and it's few occupants) with lumps of rock and debris.

"Miss. Granger! You'll leave _at once_!" Madam Pince nearly screamed.

"Hang on!" Hermione pleaded. She pointed her wand again. "Watch now, Harry. _Reparo cito colligo!_"

All of the rubble and dust that had been spread over the library was sucked into the end of Hermione's wand and Harry thought she had banished the statue somehow until a loud bang and a flash blinded them all for a few moments. When he opened his eyes, he saw the statue fully materialised in front of him, where Hermione had pointed her wand. It was in the wrong position, but it was fixed.

"Out, Miss. Granger. Now!" Madam Pomfrey shouted, and Hermione bowed her head and left Harry to write his letter.

Harry set his stuff on the table and sat down. Serafina perched herself on the bench next to Harry, where she got appreciative glances from Madam Pomfrey. For several minutes, he thought about what he wanted to write. After several more minutes, he looked down at the piece of parchment which had his letter written on it.

_Andromeda Tonks,_

_I'm writing in regard to the guardianship of Ted Lupin, my godson. I deeply regret the loss of Nymphadora and Remus but, at this time, I am unable to look after Ted, as it my plan to return to school to complete my NEWT's. I would be very grateful if you continued to look after him until I leave school as he knows you the best. _

_I would be willing to pay towards his upbringing and would visit him regularly. Please send a reply with Serafina._

_With love,_

_Harry Potter._

With that, Harry rolled up the parchment and gave it to Serafina and said "Wait for a reply."

The bird disappeared in a flash of flames and Harry sat there, wondering if it was too much to ask the elderly woman to look after _his _godson. After a few minutes of pondering that thought, Serafina returned, grasping a reply in her claw.

_Harry,_

_My daughters' and her husband's death is most regrettable. I've grown very fond of Ted, so it would be my pleasure to look after him while you return to your studies. There's no need to send any money, as I would love to look after him and I have more than enough. _

_In regards to Nymphadora and Remus' funeral, they are to receive a joint ceremony. It will be held in four days at mid-day. Please meet me at my home, so that we may travel together._

_Kind regards,_

_Andromeda._

With that, Harry got up and made his way to the forest to help Hagrid. A few hours later found Harry, exhausted and asleep in his bed in Gryffindor tower, dreaming of arguing with centaurs and cursing the brave Acromantula that strayed too close to the clearing they were trying to clean.

**A/N: Another chapter done and dusted. I know it was a little uneventful, but J.K. Rowling left a little bit of a mess to clean up at the end of her book (not including the epilogue, of course). In this chapter, my aim was to tackle the castle that was left in disrepair and leave Ted with Andromeda so that there wouldn't be too much baggage for Harry's next adventure. I know that sounds harsh, but I didn't want to have to kill him. Nobody is safe from me! Muhaha.**


	3. Their Sorrowful Losses

**A/N: I don't know how much you'll like this chapter. I had a stab at a _very _small action scene at the end. Tuck in.**

**Chapter 3: **Their Sorrowful Loss

There was a heavy feeling in his stomach when he got up that morning. It was a deep feeling that penetrated the right to the core of his soul and it made his mind heavy. It made his movements long and it made his vision dark.

The time for Harry to say his final goodbyes Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks drew closer. In preparation for the event, he had had Serafina get him some robes from Madam Malkins. They were black, with shiny black stitching and and obsidian buttons; two of which sat on his shoulders, supporting a sleek black cloak that would protect him from the rain that had swept the country.

It was still early, and he hadn't needed to be awake for several hours, but the last of his sleep had been invaded by images of Lupin and Tonks that kept him awake. He sat, on the edge of his bed, deep in thought until the noise of the people in his dormitory beginning to stir brought him to his senses.

"_Tempus" _He said to himself, and flames swished here and there to inform him it was 07:58, and therefore time for breakfast. He descended the staircase into the common room, and then the seven floors after it until he reached the Great Hall, where he caught Hermione scooping cereal into her mouth and reading a book.

"Morning." she said.

"Morning." he replied simply, a little lost for words. He poured his own cereal into a bowl and added milk. "Memory Charms and Mind Correction?" He read from the spine of Hermione's book.

"Yes, before we left to find the Horcruxes, I modified my mum and dad's memories. I can't just leave them in Australia, so at some point, I'll have to go and fetch them."

"I thought you _already _knew memory charms?"

"Well, casting them is the easy bit. It's a bit harder to remove them. If I don't get it right, they could lose their memories entirely." she replied, her face grim.

"When are you going?" Harry asked.

"After the funerals." she said, as she continued to eat her cereal.

"Today?"

"No! Remember, Fred's is in a few days. Ron told me. Didn't you get a letter?" she said, looking up from her bowl of corn flakes.

"No, not yet." Harry said, a little confused.

"Maybe Ron hasn't sent yours yet or something. He's in charge of the invites you see. That or he's forgotten, you know what he's like."

"Yeah. He'd forget his head if it wasn't attached."

**·º.oº·**

A loud crack echoed through the street, followed by another. He immediately felt icy rain on his skin as he gasped long deep breaths and filled his lungs with air after the suffocation of apparition. He put his cloak around Hermione and she smiled her appreciation as she crossed her arms and attempted to keep the cold out.

They walked quickly down the road to the house that bore a black scarf-like banner over the door. They walked up the cobble path and stood under the shelter of the porch. Harry knocked loudly as Hermione pulled out her wand and after a look around to see that no muggles were staring out their windows, she silently performed a charm that dried and heated Harry's clothing before casting it on herself.

The door opened a fraction and an eye peeked though before it shut again and they heard clanking behind the door that suggested it was kept on a chain. The door swung open and a kind-faced woman looked him up and down.

"Mr. Potter, and Miss...?" she stopped, enquiring at Hermione.

"Granger, Hermione Granger." Hermione responded with a polite smile on her face.

"Come inside, come, come." She gestured at the kitchen that could be seen through the door-frame at the other end of the Hallway. They walked straight through, where they were met by others, a lot of them scarred with various impairments. _Aurors_, Harry thought.

"Harry. Glad to see you again." said Kingsley Shacklebolt, now minister for magic. "I shall need to see you later about your endeavours over the past year, but now is not the time. May I introduce to you Gawain Robards, current head of the aurors. He has shown special interest in your joining the Ministry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. If half the rumours coming out about you are true, you'd be a very valuable asset to the Ministry." Gawain said. He was a sturdy looking man with dark hair. Before he had directed his attention at Harry, Harry had seen two small circular scars in his neck. To Harry, they looked scarily like vampire bites.

Harry nodded, but made no move to make conversation with the man. Despite everything, Harry still didn't trust the ministry. He even had a slight distrust for Kingsley now, though Harry couldn't place exactly why.

"Harry, I was told you once showed an interest in becoming an auror. How would you like..." Gawain pressed on, but he was cut short as Andromeda re-entered the room with a short man with grizzly hair. He looked as though he was once a portly man, but Harry could recognize the symptoms of a werewolf. Several of the aurors in the room stiffened, they clearly had very stereotypical views of werewolves.

"Now that we're all here, we can leave for the ceremony. I've arranged for a portkey to take us there." From the mantelpiece, she took a golden-framed picture of Tonks and Lupin holding a newly born Ted and held it out in front of her. One of the aurors took it and Harry spoke.

"Where _is _Ted, Andromeda?" He looked around, and saw various bottles and dummys but no sign of the child.

"He's asleep in his cot, upstairs. Will you get him for me?" she asked. With a nod, Harry left the kitchen and began to climb the stairs with Hermione in tow, who had been silent since they had arrived.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit emotional." She said, sniffing as she did.

At the top of the stairs, Harry suddenly realised that he didn't know what room the baby was in. With his best guess, he approached the door to the smallest room in the house (the one at the back, the house layout was the same as the Dursley's).

When he entered the room, he was greeted by a the child standing in his cot, holding the top for support. When he saw Harry and Hermione, he smiled gleefully and promptly sneezed, changing the colour of his shoulder-length hair from dark blue to light green. This made Hermione laugh.

"He's an metamorphagus, like Tonks!" Hermione said. "Oh, he's adorable!"

"Isn't he?" Harry said, picking him out of his cot, and with Hermione's help, he dressed him in baby-robes from the wardrobe that stood next to his cot. When they had finished, there was a call from downstairs informing them they had 3 minutes before the portkey set off.

Harry quickly carried Ted downstairs and placed the baby's hand on the picture frame, firmly placing his own hand over the top. Hermione put a finger on the picture frame and after a few moments, Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and he was whisked off side-by-side with Hermione and the other guests.

Harry's feet heavily hit earth, but he didn't fall, determined not to drop Ted. Hermione however swayed dangerously as she landed and grabbed hold of Harry's cloak. Harry was strangled for a moment, while Ted chuckled merrily, before Hermione regained her footing.

"Better?" Harry said, slightly irritated.

"Much." Hermione replied with a cheeky grin that Harry couldn't help but smile at; all irritation gone.

Looking around, Harry found himself in the square in Godric's Hollow, right next to the statue. Where they materialised, there was no rain, but Harry could see that it had been and gone. The group of guests with them began to walk down a lane towards the cemetery. Harry followed, as Ted cackled mindlessly. He was so cheerful that Harry briefly wondered what it would be like to have no idea what was going on.

Harry felt tense, and Hermione gripped his hand as they walked together towards the cemetery. On the grassy area opposite the cemetery there was a large white marquee, not unlike the one that was at the Bill Weasley's wedding.

As Harry approached, however, he noticed there were no decorations apart from black ribbons and banners.

Harry took Hermione by the hand and set off through the rows of black chairs that stood in front of a small dais, on which two coffins were raised. Their lids were closed, and Harry was thankful for it.

When he reached the end of the second row, on the left side, he sat. Hermione sat next to him, and offered to hold Ted. He passed the child to her and flexed his arms. They were quite sore from holding Ted for so long. It wasn't long before more people joined the ceremony. Hagrid showed up, giving Harry a quick wave before he sat on the damp grass behind the chairs. The people he saw next were the Weasley's, who filed in next to Hermione. They gave Harry small smiles and Mrs. Weasley embraced him in a hug before sitting down and beginning to sob into her handkerchief. Harry remembered she had been rather close to Tonks, and was often offering her advice.

The speech that followed was short and the man spoke about how death was an important part of life and that it was only a smaller part of a great adventure.

"Mourn for their suffering, but do not mourn for their deaths, for they now move on to the great beyond. A land of limitless power and happiness. Where everyone is equal and where the greatest friends from your life greet you." He spoke, waving his wand over the coffins, causing sparks to shower them.

After that, he stood at the front and read several short prayers written in a language that Harry didn't understand; Wizarding funerals were very foreign to him.

Every time he blinked he felt tears run down his cheeks, and he leant on Hermione for support. Harry felt like this was his fault. All the deaths were his fault. Had he gone straight to Voldemort, they'd have been spared. These thoughts continued for a short while, before for whatever reason, his mind stopped him. It wasn't his fault. He couldn't continue to live like this. Otherwise, their deaths were in vain. He mustn't blame himself. This was down to Voldemort. He took a few steadying breaths and sat upright.

·º.oº·

He was sat now, in a black chair, in the Weasley's back garden. Ahead of him, was a minute man, dressed in black reading prayers from a book. In an upright coffin next to the man, was the body of Fred Weasley. His eyes were shut, and his face was pale and his expression was plain.

The last few days had been a bit of a blur. Between the lingering remorse from Tonks and Remus' funeral, and the dark anticipation of Fred's funeral, the days had been long and boring. In the long hours, he cast and practised spells from the Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7, both wandlessly and silently if he could manage it.

Now though, he was feeling better. Sad, but better. A little too well, perhaps, and he was guilty for it, because he could see the end. The time when he no longer had to prepare for dark events, and could go on with his life was nearly upon him. In the newspapers he received at Hogwarts (until Grimmauld Place was ready) every breakfast time he saw things that cheered him. From the small things like the recently improved cauldron bottoms to the larger things like the final of the 423rd Quidditch World Cup between Ireland and Peru. These things were normal and things getting back to normal cheered him up.

The ceremony ended with Fred being lowered into a grave at the bottom of the Weasley's garden. By this point everyone was crying and Harry was supporting Ginny. As they walked back up to the house Ginny clinged onto his arm. She was making it hard for him to walk. Just before they reached the back door, the sobbing stopped and she pulled him round the corner and behind the garage.

"Harry, we need to talk." Ginny said, looking up at him, eyes still watery. "I can't do this any more." Harry was at a loss to what she meant.

"Do what?" he replied.

"_This."_ she said, simply. "I can't wait around not knowing whether or not you want me. _Do _you want me?"

"I don't know." he sighed. "Things have been a bit crazy, you know. With one thing and another."

"I don't understand. What's changed while you've been away? Sure, Voldemort is gone, but that was the reason we couldn't be together before." She said, her voice began to raise. "I want you to make your mind up. All through Tonks' funeral you were holding hands with Hermione, so I want you to make your mind up right now!"

"It was Remus' as well!" Harry said. His own voice now raising. "There's nothing between me and Hermione, I just..." he faltered, and he hoped that Ginny didn't take this as him considering Hermione "...I just can't make this decision now, not until everything is settled."

"You're being really selfish! You're being really unfair! I can't just wait around forever! It's yes or no, now or never." She looked at him and Harry saw something behind her eyes that he had never seen directed at him before; anger.

"I'm being unfair?" he stuttered out. He wanted to both calm Ginny and bite back for her being so mean. Why was she so angry? "I ..."

"Yes or No?" she said. Her voice was now quiet. Harry wasn't sure. There had been a time when he would do anything to be with her, but Harry had never seen her like this before.

"If it's yes or no..." he said, looking at her. She stared back with no compassion at all and Harry felt hurt. "No, Ginny." With that, she turned on the spot and with an angry shout, marched around the garage and into the house.

Harry stood there for a moment, a little unsure as to what had just happened, before following her round the garage and into the back door. When he entered, Ron and Hermione were looking up at him.

"What did you do?" Ron demanded. "Why is she all...like that?"

"Harry, what's happened?" Hermione asked him, in a much kinder tone.

"I'm not sure, I just..." Harry began, but he was cut off but Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Your question will have to wait, I need to speak to Harry." He took Harry by the shoulder and led him outside. "At Tonks' funeral..."

"And Remus'" Harry said, his anger flaring back up.

"Yes...well I told you that I needed to see you about you actions of the past year. I've allowed you go to the funeral today, but I'm afraid it can no longer wait."

"You allowed me?" Harry said. "On what grounds? What aren't you telling me?" Harry found his distrust for the ministry growing once more.

"You were rumoured to have possessed several magical or powerful artefacts at some point, and the ministry believes that they should be examined and dealt with." he responded, looking at Harry with an expression he couldn't read. Was it desire? No, it was more powerful than that.

"You're beginning to sound a lot like Scrimgeour. I didn't co-operate with _him _when he _demanded_ things either_. _What artefacts? Such as?" Harry said, looking at Kingsley with what he hoped was his best expression of distaste.

"You said you were the master of a particularly powerful wand and you mentioned Voldemort had Horcruxes, in the plural." He look almost threatening. "There are also several matters that need clearing up. Several goblins reported feeling 'dreamy' and said they were unable to 'act of their own accord' when you entered Gringotts with Hermione Granger in May. Do you recognise the symptoms?"

"The Imperious curse?" Harry said, with his best confused face on, even though he knew full well what it was. He didn't think Kingsley bought it.

"Indeed. They say that you stole an object from a high-security vault, and left the place in ruins." Harry sighed. Completely blowing his cover, he replied.

"It had to be done, to stop Voldemort." Harry replied casually.

"You see? We know very little of what happened. That is why we are taking you to the ministry for further interrogation."

"You don't need to know what happened." Harry then recalled what Kingsley had just said. "What do you mean 'taking me'. Who is '_we'_ and what do you mean interrogation?" Kingsley façade of a friendly ally was slipping. From around the corner came two aurors.

"What is this?" Harry said, as the aurors approached to stand on either side of the minister. He couldn't run, as he had backed up to the fence. Any attempt to getting Harry to come voluntarily was ruined when the auror to Kingsley's right spoke.

"Mr. Potter, you will come with us, now." He looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione and the Weasley's coming out the back door. They were obviously startled by the aurors walking past the kitchen window. He then added "Please do not make a scene."

"What's going on?" George yelled. He and Charlie raised their wands, and to his surprise so did Percy.

"They're trying to arrest me!" Harry called and the Weasley's looked mutinous. This time, the other auror spoke.

"Trying? Mr. Potter, we _are_ arresting you." he said, trying to keep an eye on both Harry and the Weasley's, who refused to put their wands down despite Mrs. Weasley's pleas. Choosing a few of Dumbledore's best words, Harry replied.

"You seem to be under the impression I'm going to..." he lowered his voice. "Come quietly." With that, the first auror that had spoke stepped forward. With a wave of his hand, Harry set the grass at his feet on fire. He had become quite good at wandless spells. The momentary pause was all he needed. "_Serafina!"_

With a flash and a bang, his phoenix - large and beautiful - appeared in front of him. It's tail was poised for Harry to take hold. Harry raised his hands and clapped them together above his head, pinching the tail between them as he did so and in a flash of fire, he was gone.

**A/N: I case you didn't notice, I liked the scene from the Order of the Phoenix film where Dumbledore escapes from the aurors. I thought It'd be cool to have Harry do it, though if I'm honest, adding it in has changed my plot a little. In having a quick read of a story earlier, I've decided to change the plot a little. I had my first go at turning Ginny into an annoyance during this chapter. Damn, my author's notes are getting to be bigger than my paragraphs.**


	4. In Perfect Health

**A/N: This chapter is very light and easy going. I'm not sure whether to do the next chapter as a parallel to this one, but from another point of view or continue from here.**

**Chapter 4: **In Perfect Health

Where Harry reappeared was a mystery to him. Serafina had transported him to middle of a field. All around him was crop, grown as high as his head, so he couldn't see, but off to the right somewhere, he could hear flowing water. He decided to head towards it, in the hope that the crop would thin enough for him to see where he was.

"Why here, Serafina?" Harry said. The phoenix just cawed, bouncing in the air ahead of him with every beat of her great wings. He silently remarked how large she had grown. She was always there when he needed company, even when he didn't call her, and she was always there when he was hurt, like when he was bitten by an Acromantula when he was helping Hagrid. If he was honest, he had grown to love her.

He pushed through a last patch of corn, and came onto a grassy area that sat on one side of a river. The river was sat at the base of a small hill which was littered with trees, and seemed to run around the base it, like a moat.

It was a few moments before he realised that the river ran backwards. It ran _up _the hill, and climbed _up_ the small waterfalls. This was clearly a magical place.

He noticed, some way of to his right, was a wooden bench. He approached it, a little cautious. When he got to it, he could see that it was _very _old. The wood had various things growing in it and it had no bolts or metal to hold it together, it was held by complex joins in the wood; too complex for people who worked only with their hands.

He slowly sat on the bench, which perhaps was a foolish thing to do in a place where the water ran _up_hill, but in doing so, found that the bench contained no spells or traps, only hundreds of little scratches where people had written their names into the wood.

Some names were in strange symbols, and some were in the clearest of English. He had just turned to read some of the names on the back, when his eye was caught by a very familiar name. It took him a few moments to locate it again, but when he did, he saw it clear as day.

"_A. Dumbledore"_

Harry took a deep breath. Why was Dumbledore's name out here, in the middle of nowhere with so many others. He read the name over and over for a few minutes, before his eyes caught another name he recognised.

"_G. Grindelwald" _

Was this a list of the greatest wizards? Or was this just graffiti of people, like him who had been transported he mistakenly. _Mistakenly..._

He took out his wand, and traced his name neatly into the wood, magic cutting it out as he went. It took a little while, and Harry couldn't remember where he'd learnt an appropriate spell, but when he had finished, he read it aloud.

"_H. Potter"_

As he spoke his name, a disturbance in river made him look up. There was a gentle rumble under his feet and something in the water was rising, slowly. When it looked to be halfway up, Harry moved further forward, to get a look at it from the side. It was a bridge.

It was large and made of dark stone, with ivy climbing the sides. The path on top contained golden coloured stone, in set with coloured pebbles. For the first time, he saw a path on the other side of the river. It ran up the hill, and was lost in the dense woods.

When the bridge had stopped moving, he took a few moments to decide whether or not to cross. Was it safe? This could be a trap. Regardless, he set off over the bridge. When he reached the middle, his pocket ripped, sending the contents all over the place. He gathered them up, placing them in the other pocket, which was now very heavy. Unbeknownst to him, the small container that held Snape's memories had fallen under the railing and into the water below.

He continued up the hill, now walking slightly lop-sided because of the weight of all his possessions on one side.

The path climbed quite quickly; straight up the middle of the hill. Whatever was supposed to be here, it was at the top. He passed tree after tree, all with flaking bark that covered pale wood and little purple berries.

He looked back, and realised he could no longer see the bridge, as the tops of the trees blocked his view. When he turned around, his eye caught a glint of gold. For one crazy moment he though it was a snitch he was supposed to catch, but he dismissed the thought. He approached the place where he saw the gold, and after digging around in the bushes for a few minutes, he retreated, his hand clasped around something small and cold.

He looked down as he opened his hand. There, sat in the middle of his palm was a gold coin. Not a galleon, it was the wrong size and held no markings, but it was definitely a coin of some kind. He pocketed it. Maybe there's treasure here. Maybe he was about to stumble upon some great fortune.

It wasn't long after he started walking again that the hill became easier to climb. He was sweaty from the hot summer sun, but wiping his brow, he realised he was nearly at the top.

He could see some kind of small stone ruin of white stone, but before he could get any closer to have a look, he fell, face down, into a trench. As he got up, and tried to climb out of the trench to the other side, some invisible thing hit him in the chest and propelled him back. Apparently, something didn't want him to cross the trench.

No sooner had this thought registered than a great snake slithered around the hill, it's body sitting in the trench. Harry raised his wand to point it at the snake, but the wand jumped out of his hand, and landed with a rustle in the grass on the other side. Now, he couldn't defend himself.

It moved in front of him, blocking his way. Now that it was closer, Harry could see that it wasn't a large snake, but an even larger worm. It turned it's large ugly face towards him and began to mutter something. Harry couldn't understand it. It's voice rumbled and grumbled but Harry didn't understand a word it was saying.

"_Grimnum munbud sidum nanodd. Grimnum munbud sidum nanodd. Grimnum munbud sidum nanodd."_

When it finished it raised it's head and it's eyes fell on Harry's scar. Surely not everything in the worm world knew of him also.

A slight pain ran across his scar - which hadn't hurt since Voldemort's death – and the worm bowed it's head. It moved slightly further around the hill before entering a dark hole and burying itself, apparently allowing Harry to pass. He slowly crossed the trench, not wanting to be blasted again. With a slight jump, Harry scrambled up the other side.

He was slightly confused. Was the worm a guardian? What had he said? A warning perhaps?

He retrieved his wand, and began to climb the last part of the hill. There were no trees here, they all seemed to have stopped at the trench. The small ruins were close now, and Harry could see that they were little more than a pile rocks.

When he was close enough, he began to look through them. Some had patterns on. He found also what looked like a stone wing, leathery-looking, like a bat's. At the bottom of the pile, there was a base. It was heavy and resembled a large upside-down goblet, with a scaly tail wrapped around it. Harry realised that whatever the ruins were, they must have been decorated with a dragon. That would explain the scaly tail and the wing.

A few more minutes of search confirmed Harry's theory. He found a dragon's head that was attached to a a great stone bowl. Around the rim of the bowl were runes. He stepped back. Raising his wand, he took aim and spoke.

"_Reparo!" _A few of the fragments rejoined, but it wasn't enough. "_Reparo! Reparo!" _A few more fixed, but the some of the pieces were so small and widely spread that it wouldn't fix completely. Had the fountain crumbled with age, or had someone blasted it? He remembered Hermione blasting the statue in the library and this reminded Harry of the spell she'd created. It took him a few tries to get the wording right, but when he did, it worked to great effect.

"_Reparo cito colligo!" _The pieces began to magically re-arrange themselves, removing chips and cracks as they did so. Pieces of stone whirled here and there, twisting and adjusting themselves. Only a few minutes had passed when they finally stopped moving.

Floating in front of him were hundreds of pieces of stone, mostly the same size. They began to disappear into the end of his wand, shrinking and twisting as they did so, but when the last piece disappeared into the end there was a almighty bang and a blinding flash. When his eyes had readjusted and he had fully recovered, there stood in front of him, a great white fountain. The largest fountain he had ever seen.

Harry checked it over. It was impeccable. Not a scratch or crack on it. Harry looked it up and down. It had four tiers, each with it's own symbol on it.

The top tier had some kind of moon and star symbol. The one below that had what harry recognised as the omega symbol from the Greek alphabet. The tier below that, the second from the bottom, had an eye on it, that seemed stare at him from whatever angle he looked at it. The bottom tier was large enough for someone to comfortably sit in it, but it was the symbol upon it that shocked Harry. It was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

He contemplated it for a moment. Why was it here? Harry had seen that Dumbledore and Grindelwald had been here, or at least at the bench at some point. Was this a place that all masters of the Hallows went? He approached the fountain, looking around it's edges. It was magnificent. Between the second and third tiers, were the dragon wings. The base Harry found was at the bottom, tail wrapped around it and at the very top, a dragon's head; it's mouth wide open.

He took another step closer and put a hand on the fountain. As the fingers touched, a squirt of water shot out of the top; the dragons mouth. It began to fill the top tier. When that was full, it overflowed and began to fill the next tier. When all four tiers were full, the last one having taken the longest time, Harry put his hand in.

He was surprised to find that the water was quite hot, yet let off no steam. His hand felt energized and the scar on the back that said '_I must not tell lies.' _vanished before his eyes. He stood for a moment, thinking. Was it a healing fountain? Should he get in? Should he clear his body of all evidence of his life and have the feeling of pure energy all over?

He removed his hand from the water. His skin was soft; in perfect condition. Even his nails were perfect length and smooth. He decided to get in. He stripped off till he was bare – there was no one around – and climbed into the fountain.

It was bliss. Abrasions healed instantly without scars, existing scars vanished, his skin became smooth and removed of blemishes, and all over, the feeling of energy. Of pure power. He wondered what would happen if he allowed the water over his head. Would the scar from Voldemort vanish? He tried it.

He sunk down all the way into the bowl. Opening his eyes, he saw hundreds of little pixies. Or were they faeries? When he came back up to the surface they were gone. He felt dizzy. He couldn't see properly, everything was blurry. He leant over the edge of the fountain and took off his glasses to wipe them on his clothes, only to find, that he could see, perfectly. He threw them on top of his clothes. Turning around to lay down again, he felt his forehead to find the scar had gone. He was in perfect health.

He lay there for hours, until the sun had gone down and the water never cooled. It continued to flow. It was only when he got out that the water stopped. The tiers emptied themselves. Even when the level dropped below full, the water continued to trickle out until it was empty.

The cool night air was blowing on him now. Beginning to feel cold, he dressed, except his glasses, which he put in his already-full pocket.

He felt powerful. As if he could heal a conquered army with a breath. As if he could move a mountain with a wave of his hand. What had happened to him?

**A/N: My shortest chapter yet. Brownie points for anyone who can identify where he is. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Out Of The Blue

**A/N: Sorry about leaving it so long before I updated. I had a bit of a block when I realised I'd mutilated my original plot. After the last chapter which was very short, I thought I'd make it up to you by giving you a longer chapter. Enjoy.**

A/N2: I apologize for the state for which this chapter appeared. Apparently, OpenOffice isn't supported nearly as much as I'd like.

**Chapter 5: **Out of the Blue

Harry walked down from the hill, waving his wand as he did so. He found he was able to wordlessly levitate rocks as large as his uncle Vernon's car.

Except in practised wizards, generally, people weren't able to levitate things they couldn't normally lift. They were also unable to levitate them more than about fifteen meters in any direction. It came as shock then, that since Voldemort's demise, Harry was able tolevitate objects twice as large as he should be, twice as far, and just recently, since bathing in the fountain, he was able to do it wordlessly, an ability that a lot of wizards and witches never learnt.

He hopped over the trench on his way back down the hill – he couldn't apparate or fire-travel from this site - twirling his wand at the same time; causing him to reduce a rock to powder. Harry had become aware of his being able to cast spells more powerfully ever since he put the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore's tomb, but when he levitated the top half of the statue whilst repairing Hogwarts some thirty meters, he could no longer put it down to sheer dumb luck, something or some things had changed since before he battled Voldemort and he hoped, somehow, he could get to the bottom of it.

He continued back down the path. He stowed his wand in his pocket, deciding to navigate around rocks and trees, as opposed to destroying them. Dumbledore had taught him something. Power was to be used for the betterment of the world and sometimes, not even then. It wasn't to be shown off or abused, but respected.

He walked the last length of the path and over the bridge. When he crossed it, it sunk slowly below the surface of the water and into the depths that Harry couldn't see.

"Serafina!" He said. A flash and a bang later and Serafina, large and elegant, stood on his shoulder, eyeing him lovingly. "I'd quite like a good nights rest, Serafina. Only, Kreacher has not yet informed me that Grimmauld Place is ready. Could you take me to Diagon Alley?"

She nodded her head and took flight, lowering her tail feathers for him to take hold of. He raised his hand, and took the feathers gently. In flash of flames, he reappeared, in what seems to be a narrow passageway off the main alley. He was glad for it, too. The ministry still wanted him. He raised his hood, and pulled it down over his eyes, making sure his face was sufficiently covered and began to walk.

As he left the passage, he nearly bumped into a man who, like him wished to remain unseen. The man grumbled a short "sorry" before heading off down in the other direction.

Harry made his way to the Leaky Cauldron, bowing his head whenever someone passed him so as to keep his face hidden. He was about to start tapping on bricks to open the back entrance to the Leaky Cauldron when Harry's eye was caught by a newspaper that was sitting atop a barrel of dragon liver outside the apothecary.

_Potter's Pals Apprehended_

_Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, friends of the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, were taken into custody this afternoon. There is no official report on the reasons behind their capture, but a Ministry Official who wishes to remain anonymous made this remark;_

_"__Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley have been arrested on suspicion of possessing or having knowledge on the whereabouts of a dangerous artefact that belongs to the Ministry. Harry Potter is yet to be located."_

_The question, 'What could Harry Potter possibly possess that has the ministry so worried.' seems to be the number one question aimed at Ministry officials at the moment._

Harry was shocked at this news. What was he to do? He couldn't leave Ron and Hermione in the hands of the Ministry, they were his friends. Making a decision, he called Serafina and scribbled an agreement to meet for an interview with the Minister on a piece of parchment and had her deliver it. It was mere minutes later when aurors apparated all around him, wands pointed at his chest. Serafina re-appeared a little above his head, should he need to make a hasty escape.

"I'll come with you on the grounds that I am not a prisoner, that I come of my own accord, and not as your arrestee." He spoke up. A few of the aurors snorted, as if to say 'You have no choice', but others, the ones who had respect for him agreed, and lowered their wands. Luckily, the auror in charge was one of these, and ordered the rest the lower their wands.

"Very well Mr. Potter. Take hold of this portkey." He said, procuring a thin silver chain from under his shirt. He held it out, and Harry took hold of it, the other aurors holding chains from around their own necks. The auror tapped the chain with his wand, and a tug from behind his navel announced to Harry that his journey had begun.

When the world re-materialised around him, he was surprised to see that one of the aurors had fallen over and many had stumbled quite dramatically. They seemed to be hiring aurors straight out of school these days to make up for numbers lost during Voldemort's takeover, though from the look of them, some of them seemed to be from Durmstrang. He couldn't explain it, but Harry could always recognise when someone was from another country.

When he looked around, he realised he was standing in the lobby of the ministry of magic, mere meters from the sign on the statue that said 'Magic is Might'. Harry loathed this sign.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter." said the auror in charge. He lead him away from the magical elevators – to his surprise – and into a room off the main lobby. When he entered, a witch in pink spoke to him.

"Please surrender your wand, Harry." Harry looked at her properly, and was disgusted to see that in front of him, beside the minister of magic, was Dolores Umbridge.

"You! You should be in Azkaban!" Harry said, perhaps a little loudly in the face of a ministry official.

"Now now, Mr. Potter, calm yourself." She replied, almost happy at Harry's distress. "You wouldn't want to be charged, would you?" Harry was torn between firing a curse her way and making a break for it and getting Hermione and Ron out of the Ministry. He removed his wand from his pocket, and placed it on the table in front of him. He was practically powerless without it, apart from the few first-year spells he could manage wandlessly.

"Very good Mr. Potter!" she said "We'll teach you some manners yet." she reached over the table and picked up the wand, and as her fingers came to touch the handle, it shot out dark green – almost black – sparks, which flew at her other hand, causing minor scorch marks on the back of her hand. She promptly dropped it.

"It seems Mr. Potter's wand recognises you as mortal enemy, Dolores." said a man that Harry hadn't seen until then. He chuckled and stepped forward, picking up the wand. After looking at it for a moment he addressed Harry. "It's about 10 inches. Made from Holly. With what core?"

"Phoenix feather." he replied. The man now looked at Umbridge.

"It's not the one, Dolores. Much to short and made of Holly, for a start." He put the wand back down on the table, but not close enough for Harry to take it back.

"Minister, with your permission?" She stood, gesturing a Harry. Harry felt a twang of nervousness. What was happening?

"Of course. Go ahead." said Kingsley. Before Harry realised what was happening, the aurors had forced him into the chair opposite Umbridge and began searching him. He was unable to move a muscle. Within matter a moments, his pockets were empty, the contents thrown roughly onto the table in front him. Various pieces of parchment and quills, the gold coin from the hill and his invisibility cloak were thrown there, along with various other bits and pieces.

"That's everything, Minister." said one of the aurors. Dolores preceded to look through his stuff. Eagerly examining everything. She turned over the pieces of parchment casting revealing spells as she went. Many were invites to funerals.

"What's this?" she picked up the gold coin and as she did so, it bounced out of her hand and landed in front of Harry on the desk, spinning, and finally coming to a halt, resting on it's side, neither heads nor tails. She picked it up again, and this time it remained in her hands. "It's not Gringotts. Have you been stealing again, Mr. Potter? Only, this coin looks very old."

"Again?" Harry said, inquiringly.

"Yes! Again! You stole my locket! That was a Selwyn family heirloom! I demand it be returned!" she looked at him, her anger showing in her eyes. Harry just couldn't understand how she had remained out of Azkaban after what she did to the muggle-borns.

"Tell the truth, _Dolores_. You bought it cheap, probably from some shifty character down Knockturn Alley! You'll also be interested to know the 's' stood for Slytherin, not Selwyn." Harry replied, his words apparently hitting a nerve.

"_Liar!" _She screamed, hitting Harry as she did.

"_Dolores, _I must insist that you don't _hit _him! He came here voluntarily." Kingsley said, stepping forward. He now addressed Harry, an interested tone dripping off his every word. "Where is said locket now, Mr. Potter?"

"It was destroyed." Harry said simply.

"You decided to simply _destroy _such a valuable artefact such as Slytherin's locket? Why on earth would you do such a thing?" Umbridge said, looking down at him. Feeling he could move again, he leant forward.

"So you admit it? You lied about it?" Harry said, smugly.

"Answer the question, Mr. Potter!" she said, angrily.

"Voldemort, the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin, put a spell on the locket. He couldn't be defeated until the locket was destroyed." Harry said, limiting the facts. "But Ron or Hermione must have told you that by now, mustn't they?"

"Actually, Mr. Potter, we were unable to find suitable grounds on which to keep them here. Nor, apparently, to interview them under veritaserum." she said. Harry had come into the Ministry to get Hermione and Ron out, if they were no longer there, he had walked in for no reason. "Now, what of this spell that You-Know-Who cast?"

"The exact details are privy to very few, _Dolores._" he said, once again using her name to mock her. "Rest assured that we broke the spell and defeated Voldemort, once and for all." Umbridge made a sound at this, it was somewhere between grunt and a growl.

"And what of the wand that Voldemort was in possession of. The Elder Wand?" she said. She now looked at Harry with a look that Harry put down to greed. "The death stick. The first hallow. The _unbeatable _wand."

"It had been hidden. It's power stripped from it." Harry lied about the last bit, but it wouldn't do to have Umbridge, or any other ministry official, hunting the wand.

"Are you _mad?_" She said, her voice raising once again. "Do you not think a wand that is unbeatable would be a very valuable tool for the ministry?"

Harry paused for a moment, thinking of the correct way to state the thoughts in his mind.

"Power corrupts, Dolores, absolute power, corrupts absolutely." Harry said, hoping wildly, that she would leave it at that. With a tone that sounded like loss, she continued.

"And what of the stone, the second Hallow and the cloak? You can't expect me..." she began. She looked down, and Harry saw her eyes fall on the cloak on the table. "...to believe you only knew the whereabouts of one Hallow." She stepped forward and took up the cloak, and to Harry's disgust, wrapped around herself.

"Stop!" Harry said, in his best commanding tone. "You have no claim over that item! I inherited it from my father!"

"Look here, minister. An invisibility cloak! But invisibility cloaks aren't infallible, they wear out with time, don't they Harry? Yet you _inherited _this! _The _invisibility cloak." With a wave of his hand, Harry began to levitate the cloak. The same cloak that refused to be summoned by a Death Eater during the battle of Hogwarts. Maybe this cloak also understood allegiance, like the wand. He levitated it, high out of Dolores' reach.

"Mr. Potter, we shall not allow such contempt during an official Ministry of Magic interview!" She screamed at him. She jumped, trying to reach the cloak. "That cloak is an ancient magical artefact that requires researching and therefore belongs to the Ministry of Magic."

"This _interview, _Dolores is nothing short of bullying and is now, _over_!" Harry said. With another wave of his hand, he quickly levitated – the best he could manage without being being able to summon – his wand into his hand. With a flick of his wand, the contents of his pockets returned to their proper places, and the invisibility Cloak folded and stored itself inside his robes.

"_Minister! _Stop him!" Dolores screamed, now taking out her own stubby wand. With a reluctant sigh, Kingsley disarmed her and spoke.

"On what grounds, Dolores?" With that, the aurors stepped aside, clearing the way for Harry.

He marched across the atrium, where reporters had now gathered, having heard of Harry's 'capture'. To Harry's eternal gratitude, they were reluctant to ask an angry wizard who was marching across the hall with a wand that was sparking incessantly what had happened. As he reached one of the many grates at the end of the atrium, he turned a wheel that was fixed to the wall above the fireplace, and a small amount of floo powder dropped into the flames. They glared green and he stepped in. Without turning around, he said 'Grimmauld Place'.

When he had stopped spinning, the sight that greeted him was certainly not what expected. He was standing in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, but not quite as he remembered it. The surfaces were sparkling clean, the table looked as though it had been sanded smooth and waxed, the sink on the opposite wall had a stack of clean and highly polished silver plates and goblets and all of the walls had been stripped of it's flaky wallpaper and painted a nice – for Slytherin colours – forest green.

He had just stepped out of the fireplace when a hooked nosed, aged house-elf came down the stairs to the right.

"Mr. Potter, sir! Has I been taking too long sir? I is nearly done!" He said, placing a stack of neatly-folded table cloths and place mats on a chair and bowing deeply to Harry.

"No, Kreacher, you're fine. I love what you've done with the walls!" Harry said, stepping forward and sliding on the ridiculously shiny tiles. "...and the floor."

"Thank you, master. I is only needing to rid the loft of a nasty boggart. I is removing the troll leg from the hall and painting and cleaning every room, sir."

"Troll leg? I thought it was an elephant leg...hmm..." Harry thought for a moment. "And what of the painting of dear Walburga Black, Kreacher?"

"Ah...Kreacher hopes master isn't so angry, but Kreacher has been unable to remove it. Kreacher was hoping to move it to Regalus' room, sir, which you said was Kreacher's own, sir."

"Of course. Of course." Harry said. "But how to un-stick something that it permanently stuck?"

"Kreacher is not knowing, sir." Kreacher said, bowing his head, almost shamefully.

"Okay, not to worry. I shall work something out." Harry briefly wondered whether the Elder Wand would be capable of performing such magic, but dismissed the thought, deciding he wasn't going to call upon it for anything. He was about to climb the stairs and see what he could do to remove the painting, or at least do something to permanently silence it, but a flash of fire caught Harry's attention.

On the kitchen table sat Serafina, holding a letter in her beak. Apparently, she collected letters for him, too.

"I should get you a perch." Harry said, and Serafina trilled when he removed the letter from the birds beak. It had the Gringotts seal on it. He opened it quickly, nearly ripping it in the process.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_Due to the events of the last year and the situation that the Wizarding community was in – that Goblin Law deems unsafe to handle the finances of an individual – we have been unable to respect certain requests laid down by some of our clients until the present day. Below is a list of the clients in question. _

_+ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_+ James Potter,_

_+ Lily Potter, nee Evans,_

_+ Remus Lupin._

_Please meet with us on the earliest possible occasion to discuss the order of business to be taken with the afore mentioned candidate's wishes._

_Many thanks,_

_Haggod_

_Chief Cashier of Gringotts_

_(English Branch)_

Harry couldn't have been more surprised. His parents had left him more than what he already had, but also, Remus and Dumbledore had left something for him. Deciding he'd visit Gringotts in the morning after a long sleep, he walked up the staircase to the hall, crept past Mrs. Black's portrait and up the stairs to the room he had once shared with Ron. It was now impeccably clean, with no trace of dirt anywhere. It also had a large double bed in it, as opposed to the two single beds that had been in there before.

He undressed, laid down and before he knew it, he was asleep.

·º.oº·

When he awoke, the sun was shining brightly through the window and the birds were singing outside. The clock that was ticking on the bedside table next to him told him it was little before lunch time. There was something strange in the air today, Harry inwardly remarked. It took him a few moments to work out what it was, but Harry was finally able to place his finger on the weird feeling. It was freedom. Normalcy, perhaps. It was the first day that Harry didn't _have _to do anything. Sure, he was going to Gringotts to sort out business today, but he didn't have to. There were no funerals to attend, no friends to get out of the clutches of psycho muggle-hating bitches.

He got out of bed, and dressed in the clean, dark lime robes that Kreacher had neatly folded and placed on the large wooden chest at the foot of his bed. He walked downstairs and was greeted by the heavenly smell of warm toast.

As he entered the kitchen, Kreacher greeted him.

"Good morning, master. I hope you is sleeping well. Would you like me to bring breakfast up to the dining room?"

"Good morning, Kreacher." It still felt weird being on Kreacher's _good _side. "I slept very well and no thanks Kreacher, I'll just take some toast. I'll be leaving soon."

"Very well, master." He replied, with a nod. He brought over a plate, a rack of toast and several different jars of jams and butter. Using his sense of smell to locate the raspberry jam - which Harry recalled was Dumbledore's favourite - Harry picked it up and scraped it generously onto his toast. After he had swallowed, he addressed Kreacher.

"Kreacher, I'm going into Diagon Alley today, do you think I need anything?"

"Master, when I was cleaning the study, I saw the desk was rotten. If you wished to use the study, you may need another, sir. Also, master has no more floo powder." Kreacher said.

"Okay, Kreacher. Thanks. I'll pick them up today. Also, would you mind collecting my trunk from Hogwarts and bringing it here, Kreacher?"

"As you wish, master." Kreacher said and with that, Harry stuffed the last of his toast into his mouth, collected his wand and exited the house.

He approached the curb, and taking his wand out of his pocket, held it out. Within seconds, a large purple triple-decker bus had pulled up against the curb and a quiet Stan Shunpike stepped off.

"I'm Stan Shunpike and I'll be your conductor this morn...Blimey!" he said. "Ernie, it's Harry Potter!" He looked around behind Harry and said, "Common then, Mr. Potter! Where to?"

"Hello Stan. I'm glad to see the Death Eaters let you go. The Leaky Cauldron." Harry said.

"So am I, Mr. Potter, sir. So am I. Of course, they all split after you did your bit! Let's go Ernie!" The bus stormed off, sending Harry flying to the back. Stan seemed unaffected. It was mere minutes before Harry was outside the Leaky Cauldron. As he stepped off, Stan gave a kind "Have a nice day, Mr. Potter!"

Harry stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. The small crowd that was in there gave a small cheer, and a few people gave shouts of thanks. Without stopping to shake hands, Harry went straight through to the little courtyard out the back and started tapping on the bricks above the wall. The wall began to slip and slide, with bricks rotating to reveal Diagon Alley to him. The cobble-stone path that ran all the way down the Alley was full to the brim with shoppers, some doing early Hogwarts-shopping so as to avoid having to get it all on one day, and some just enjoying the Voldemort-less atmosphere.

His first course of action was to get gold from Gringotts, so that he could buy the things he needed to. He travelled down the Alley until he got the great white building. Above the door, he read:

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed_ _Of what awaits the sin of greed_ _For those who take, but do not earn,_ _Must pay most dearly in their turn._ _So if you seek beneath our floors_ _A treasure that was never yours,_ _Thief, you have been warned, beware_ _Of finding more than treasure there."_

Reading this brought back the memories of what had occurred here, only months ago. He chuckled as he walked through the door and a goblin that stood to one side of the door gave him a look that said he clearly didn't find it funny. When he got into the main hall, Harry was pleased to see the hole in the floor had been fully mended. He hoped he hadn't caused too much stir.  
He approached the first empty desk and withdrew his letter from his pockets and gave it to the Goblin. The goblin read it quickly, placed it on the scales to his right and said 'very well' before asking Harry to follow him into the back room.

"Please, sit down Mr. Potter." The Goblin said, gesturing at the seat in front of him. Harry took the seat. "Mr. Potter, we have a few things to discuss that we were unable to do previously. Now that you are of age, you are entitled to claim the gold that was left for you by your parents. You were also left a small box by Albus Dumbledore and a folder by Remus Lupin. As for details, you were left 24,458 galleons, 9 sickles and 8 knuts. If you are that way inclined, it equates to 122,292 Great British pounds and 73 pence. I am unaware of the contents of the box, or the folder, as they are considered more private. Would you like see the contents?" With a nod, the Goblin left, and about ten minutes later, he returned and placed the box in front of him, with the folder on top.

Opening the folder first, Harry looked at the note that had been inked on the inside.

_Harry, if you're reading this it probably means...yes, you guessed it, I'm dead. In __this folder were some spells that I worked on during my time at Hogwarts. Mostly, they're variations on spells that already exist but there are a few that need completing. _  
_There's a particularly good shield charm, which your reading this stands to say that I probably forgot, but most interestingly, the notes I used for creating the Marauders map, I think Hermione would like them. Believe it or not, Sirius and your father weren't especially interested in this project until it was done, so I enlisted your mother's great mind._  
_I wish you the best of luck,_  
_Remus._

With that, Harry had a quick look through the folder, before closing it, and moving onto Dumbledore's box.

Harry undid the catch on the front and opened it. Inside, there was a smaller box, but on top of it was another letter. Quickly opening it, Harry read.

_Harry,_  
_I'm glad you've got to read this letter. That means everything went as planned. Firstly, I'm sorry this burden had to be yours, but as you're reading this, it probably means everything's done and dusted. The Goblins deem it safe to give you your inheritance, therefore, Voldemort is no longer in control._  
_Secondly, in this box are various spells I've created. The notes I made when creating the Mirror of Erised - yes that was me - are in here, as well as the spell I used to prevent Quirell getting the stone during your first year at Hogwarts. There is also a special variation on the Patronus Charm, that allows for multiple Patroni to be formed._  
_Lastly, in the small box, is the Potter family signet ring. Your father never got to wear it, as it's Goblin-made and was taken back by them with your grandfather's death. I suggest you leave it in the box until you get home, so as to not have it confiscated. There's no tricks or special powers, it's just a ring. Whether or not you wear it, is up to you._  
_Albus._

Harry put the small box in his robes, put Remus' folder inside Dumbledore's box and waved his wand, vanishing it Grimmauld Place.

**A/N: Perhaps that was a strange place to leave it, but oh well. This was originally two chapters, so I combined them so that neither were too short. I've had a few people say that chapter four featured the fountain of youth as a fourth hallow. That's not what I intended. It's a bit of a backwards version of the Fountain of Fair Fortune. I suggest buying the Tales of Beedle the Bard book, if you haven't already. In that book, the bottom layer of the fountain is illustrated to have the Deathly Hallows symbol on it. Quite interesting... I plan to introduce the 423rd something in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
